The Conceived Sweet
by delusiontaxx
Summary: sebuah oneshot Harutaka karena hari ini hari HaruTaka/KonoEne (9/6)! summary: ketika yang membawa payung hanya Takane.


The Conceived Sweet

[Selamat hari HaruTaka / KonoEne ! ]

"Takane! Ayo pulang!"

"Tunggu sebentar, aku belum selesai mencatat!"

"Aku lapar!"

"Kalau begitu duluan saja!" aku menghardik Haruka seperti biasa.

Kulihat dia berdiri di dekat pintu kelas. Setelah mendengar hardikanku, dia menunduk-nunduk beberapa kali. "Kalau begitu aku duluan!" serunya.

Aku kembali melihat papan tulis, tidak melihat Haruka yang pergi dengan pintu kelas yang digeser.

Aku memang tertidur sepanjang kelas tadi (karena memang sengaja), sehingga aku harus memberi waktu tambahan kepada diriku sendiri untuk mencatat sebelum meninggalkan ruangan yang apek ini.

Rasanya lama sekali. Beberapa baris lagi sebelum kuselesai catatan di papan tulis, belum yang berada di buku catatan Haruka. Tadi memang disuruh meringkas sesuatu dari buku.

Aku berhenti mencatat. Kutaruh jemariku yang juga memegang pensil di dagu untuk berpikir. Hmm.. Mungkin aku harus meneruskan ini besok. Mataku juga sudah kembali berat untuk dibuka.

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang begitu besar, yang hampir membuatku melompat dari kursi. Kutengok kepalaku, karena aku langsung tahu dari mana suara itu besar. Aku melihat, dari balik jendela, sebuah kilat tak jauh dari jarak pandangku. Kemudian suara itu kembali. Suara yang nyaring dan memekakkan telinga. Siapapun yang sedang tidur pasti terbangun kalau suara macam ini berada di dekat mereka.

Aku kemudian menyadari bahwa langit begitu gelap. Padahal baru sekitar pukul empat. Sepertinya akan terjadi hujan besar.

Setelah mengambil kesimpulan itu, aku merapikan barang-barangku. Setelah memastikan tasku tertutup, aku mengeluarkan payungku yang berada di sisi tas terbuka. Aku pun melangkah meninggalkan ruangan.

Langkahku ringan menuju tempat sepatu. Aku sudah mengetahui dari jendela-jendela lorong bahwa hujan sudah turun. Aku tetap tenang karena aku kan punya payung!

Saat aku mengambil sepatu dari loker.. aku menyadari sosok itu..

"Takane! Akhirnya!"

"Haruka! Kok belum pulang!"

"Aku mau pulang! Tapi aku tidak bawa payung!"

"Kenapa tidak pulang dari tadi?" aku mengetuk kakiku ke lantai dengan tidak sabar. Kenapa sih dengan anak ini?!

"Aku cuma singgah sebentar untuk beli makan!"

Haduh! Beginilah kalau rakus, jadi bawa masalah!

"Terus sekarang kau tetap mau pulang?"

"Iya! Pinjam payung Takane!"

"Tapi aku cuma punya satu payung!" Aku menunjukkan payung bergaris hitam abu-abu yang sedari tadi kupegang.

"Tidak masalah kan?"

Aku menelan ludah. Jangan, jangan kau sebut itu—

"Sepayung berdua!"

Bunyi debam sepatuku di lantai karena kulemparkan dengan lemah.

"Tidak apa-apa kan Takane?"

Aku mengangguk kecil.

(**********)

Mungkin aku terkesan keberatan dengan ide sepayung dengan Haruka. Mungkin aku benar keberatan, atau mungkin aku tidak.. Argh! Kita hanya teman! Berbagi payung itu biasa sekali bukan? Lagipula Haruka tidak membuat-buat alasan. Tadi dia lapar, jadi dia menghabiskan beberapa menit dulu di kantin. Ketika dia ingin pulang, malah hujan. Dia tidak bawa payung. Tidak ada orang lagi yang dapat dipinjami payung. Aku sebagai teman tak mungkin membiarkannya menunggu hingga hujan reda, sekolah juga sudah hampir sepi. Ya, ini hanyalah teman membantu teman! Akan tetapi, mengapa jantungku berdegup kencang saat bahunya pertama kali menyentuh bahuku, dan terus sampai sekarang dengan bahu kami yang menempel.

Haruka yang memegang gagang payung karena tinggi badannya. Jariku hampir mengenai jarinya setelah aku membuka payung dan memberi gagangnya kepada Haruka. Haruka memegang payung di atas kepalaku. Akan tetapi, aku merasa payung itu agak dekat. Apakah Haruka menundukkan posturnya? Aku tidak tahu. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat ke arahnya.

Sejak kami meninggalkan bangunan, hujan turun dengan volume yang sedang. Aku sangat berharap intensitas tersebut tidak membesar. Jangan juga ditambah angin. Aku hanya ingin hujan yang biasa-biasa saja. Aku berharap begitu karena aku menyadari payungku terlalu kecil. Penambahan intensitas hujan sedikit saja, payung ini akan sia-sia dengan dua orang yang bernaung di bawahnya.

Kami berhasil meninggalkan tanah sekolah. Kami sekarang berjalan di trotoar.

Sampai saat ini, Haruka belum bicara satu patah katapun. Untuk orang yang bawel seperti dia, tentu saja ini pertanda aneh. Jantungku semakin berdegup, apakah dia tidak suka sepayung denganku? Apakah dia tidak suka dengan kedekatan ini?

Tiba-tiba angin besar menerpa kami. Hujan langsung memapar pakaianku, terutama kardiganku.

"Hujan sepertinya semakin besar, Takane! Kita ngiup dulu gimana!"

Aku hanya mengangguk.

Hal itu cukup membuat Haruka merubah arah jalan. Kami menepi lalu berlindung di bawah sebuah bangunan yang memiliki atap yang menjorok ke trotoar.

Haruka melepas payung dari atas kepala kami, lalu menaruhnya di antara kaki kami.

"Tuh kan! Hujan makin besar!" Haruka berseru, menatap hujan yang sudah jelas sekali deras.

Aku menghela napas. Setidaknya kami sudah berteduh. Aku melihat ke arah tubuhku sendiri, mengecek pakaianku. Selain dari angin yang kencang tadi, aku tidak terlalu kebasahan.

Kemudian aku melihat Haruka, penasaran saja dengan keadaannya. Akan tetapi aku malah terbelalak. Pakaian Haruka, terutama bagian bahu ke bawah yang tidak menempel kepadaku, sangat basah seperti habis direndam. Tentu saja hal ini juga berakibat pada tas yang ditentengnya di bahu tersebut.

"Haruka, tasmu basah.." aku berkata, menunjukkan sesuatu yang sudah jelas.

"Ahh iya!" lain halnya dengan respon Haruka, sepertinya dia baru tahu tasnya sangat basah.

"Bagaimana dengan isinya? Kebasahan tidak?"

"Tidaklah! Tas ini kan anti air!" Haruka nyengir, aku menyilangkan alis.

"Cek dulu!" seruku.

Haruka mengangguk-angguk seraya mematuhi perintahku. Dia membuka tasnya dan... isi tasnya juga kebasahan. Buku-buku dan kertas-kertas yang dimilikinya lepek semua.

"Gampang! Tinggal ditaruh di depan kipas angin, dijemur, atau digosok!" seru Haruka sambil membuka-buka halaman buku gambarnya. Aku sangat tahu bahwa barang itu sangat berarti baginya.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?"

Dia berhenti membuka-buka. Kemudian melihat ke arahku dengan bingung.

"Aku tidak terlalu kebasahan. Lihat! Tasku hanya kena percikan-percikan! Sementara kau—" aku tercekat. Sebuah kalimat berseru di kepalaku. _Payungku kekecilan!_ Ya! Payungku terlalu kecil. Tidak cukup untuk menaungi kami berdua. Jadi selama ini Haruka..?

"Syukurlah kalau Takane tidak kebasahan!"

Aku menganga, tidak tahu harus apa yang kukatakan. Jadi selama Haruka memegang payungnya, dia terlalu mencondongkannya ke arahku. Sehingga aku mendapatkan sebagian besar payung. Dan dirinya.. dirinya kehujanan!

Ohh aku merasa bersalah! Bagaimana kalau dia sakit, bagaimana kalau dia masuk angin?! Ahh.. ini semua salahku!

"Takane! Ayo! Hujan sudah tidak terlalu deras. Ayo kita jalan lagi, keburu deras lagi!" Haruka kembali mengambil payung, lalu menaruhnya di atas kepala kami. Aku menaikkan tanganku, menggenggam gagang payung di atas jemarinya.

"Kali ini aku yang pegang!"

(***********)

Aku akhirnya mendapatkan tinggi yang tepat untuk menaruh payung di atas kepalaku dan Haruka. Sangat tinggi di atasku, tetapi tepat untuk Haruka, dalam artian kepalanya tidak harus berbenturan dengan payung.

Tuhan.. kenapa Haruka tinggi sekali. Tinggal menunggu waktu untuk membuat tanganku pegal karena harus tetap mempertahankan posisi.

Tidak seperti sebelumnya, aku sekarang berani menatap Haruka. Dia sudah cukup mendapat bagian dari payung. Tasnya juga sudah dikedepankan.

Kami sampai di sebuah distrik perbelanjaan. Tidak seperti sebelumnya, hujan sudah agak reda, jalanan lebih ramai dengan orang-orang, tentu saja dengan payung-payung dan alat pelindung hujan lainnya. Beberapa berjalan sendirian, beberapa bergerombol, dan beberapa juga memakai payung satu berdua seperti aku dan Haruka. Aku benar-benar biasa saja dengan hal ini. Hingga, yang memakai payung satu berdua melewati kami.

Mereka juga seorang perempuan dan seorang laki-laki. Mereka berpegangan tangan. Si Laki-laki yang memegang payung. Yang perempuan menaruh kepalanya di bahu si laki-laki. Mereka tertawa-tawa, memberikan kesan bahwa mereka menikmati waktu mereka. Setelah mereka melewati kami, aku sangat yakin mereka berpacaran.

Aku tidak berkata apa-apa, hanya saja hatiku bergemuruh. Apakah ini? Kesal? Iri? Aku tidak tahu. Aku dan Haruka hanya teman biasa.

Ahh... keadaan semakin tidak nyaman bagiku karena tanganku sudah begitu pegal. Apakah aku harus meminta keringanan pada Haruka? Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau diperlakukan seperti putri seperti tadi lagi.

Sepertinya Haruka melihat kekesalanku, karena dia tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku pun ikut berhenti. Lalu kutolehkan kepalaku ke arahnya.

Ha- nafasku tertahan.

"Takane.."

Haruka dekat sekali, hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahku.

Selain hembusan nafasnya yang dapat kurasakan, tangannya menyentuh tanganku yang memegang gagang.

"Ha-haru—" belum aku selesai menyebut namanya—lebih tepatnya aku tidak dapat menyelesaikannya karena bibir Haruka yang menempel pada bibirku. Karena terkejut, aku melepaskan genggamanku pada payung. Akan tetapi, aku tidak melangkah mundur. Aku diam di tempat, membiarkan Haruka menciumku.

Aku tidak mengerti apakah aku selalu menantikan ini.. Tetapi apa yang kulakukan saat ini adalah tanda bahwa aku memang menanti ini. Aku meraih rambutnya, menjaganya agar tidak kembali pada tinggi tubuhnya, lalu membalas ciuman itu.

Orang-orang terus berlalu-lalang. Bunyi langkah kaki terus terdengar. Awan masih mengeluarkan hujannya, jatuh di atas payung kami, turun mengalir dengan lambat. Hingga jatuh di atas trotoar.

(***********)

[[ A/N (more like fangilring section?):

sebenarnya mau bikin yang versi KonoEne juga, tapi sudah terlalu malam, dan kalau saya lakukan malah KonoEne day lewat.

Harutaka-KonoEne kan sama aja ya. Orangnya kan sama ya.. hehe.

Iya, ini emang terinspirasi dari Amayadori-nya Deco*27. Tetapi sungguh, gak make satupun lirik dari lagu itu.

Saya suka banget Harutaka-Konoene, tambah KurohaEne, KonohaActor juga boleh. Mereka itu OTP pertama saya, dan alasan saya masuk ke fandom kagepro ;;; Saya tahu kok kalau di Summertime Record Konoha dan Ene sudah menjadi Haruka dan Takane kembali.. tetapi pertanyaannya, apakah mereka tetap bersama? Saya cuma berharap mereka mendapat kebahagiaan dan jadinya.. ya canon itu. Mereka terlalu banyak melalui _hardship_, jadi saya berharap ya mereka akhirnya bersama.

Aduh paragraf di atas emang gak penting! Makasih udah baca fanfic ini! ^^]]


End file.
